Manabe Kakeru
Manabe Kakeru (真鍋 翔) is the vice president of the student council, working under Yuki. He is Machi's older half brother. In adulthood he marries Komaki. Background Not much about his childhood is known. Personality At first, Yuki did not like Kakeru at all whatsoever, since he at first called Yuki a girl. Kakeru is ironically very laid back, and mostly cheerful, always looking for a laugh. He is convinced that the student council is 'The Campus Defense Force, protecting students from the forces of evil'. Yuki can't believe he can say that with a straight face, and compares Kakeru to his older brother, Ayame. Kakeru originally hated Tohru by thinking that she was self center. He thought that she only cared about herself when her mother die and didn't say anything to his girlfriend whose father had also die that very same day. He told her off at her mother's funeral and by not even knowing that this deeply hurted his girlfriend who told him off that same night. Kakeru decides that he went to far and has been trying to find Tohru so he can apologize to her for the way he was acting that painful day. He then spoke to her and saw how happy she is since then, and was surprised when she thought Yuki was opening up to him more than usual. Appearance He has black hair and black eyes. He has pale skin and wears the school uniform. He only wears causal clothes when he isn't in school. Fruits Basket Manga When Yuki first met Kakeru, Yuki thought that he reminded him of his older brother Ayame. As they were leaving the student council office, Kakeru calls him a princess, which results in Yuki half exploding, while saying that he apologizes "for looking like a girl!". Due to this Kakeru quickly apologizes, while calling himself an idiot. He also told Yuki that he was "an interesting guy", which made Yuki happy. Yuki tells Kakeru some of his past after recurrences of memories from when he lived with Akito. However at the end of it, it turns out that Yuki never said anything and he had been thinking about it all to himself. But he does tell him some of his past and how he thought of Tohru as a mother figure. However he and Kimi Toudou call Yuki "Yun-Yun". 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' Quotes *Well it's the truth you deserve better Nakao *You seem to be doing well Relationships 'Nakao Komaki' She told Yuki that, before Yuki had met him, Manabe was a very angry and unsociable person, as well as unapproachable. He usually hints that Yuki is a girl, due to his feminine appearance (ex: in once instance, he called Yuki "Princess Yuki" instead of the usual "Prince Yuki", and he has called Yuki "Yuki-chan") which results in Yuki physically punishing him somehow (ex: hitting him, tugging at his ear, etc). 'Honda Tohru' It was hinted that the main reason that he wanted to meet Yuki is because of his relationship with Tohru, as he frequently asked him what the nature of their relationship was. At one point Saki confesses feeling like she had met him somewhere before (specifying that it was with Tohru at one point, to which the latter feels terribly guilty over not remembering his face despite not knowing who Kakeru is seeing as they only called him "vice president" at the time). It is later revealed that Kakeru's girlfriend's father was the driver who killed Kyoko (the driver dying on impact) and at the funeral he apparently spoke out at Tohru for, "acting like she was the only one affected", only to be reprimanded by his girlfriend afterwards. It turns out he has been trying to apologize to her ever since. 'Sohma Yuki' 'Sohma Ayame' Knownable Relatives *'Kuragi Machi' (Half Sister) *'Nakao Komaki' (Wife) *'Michi Manabe' (Daughter) *'Sohma Yuki' (Brother in law) *'Sohma Mutsuki' (Nephew) Trivia *He is only in the Manga and drama CD. He does not appear in the 2001 anime. *Kakeru (with his face covered by his books) first appears in the last two pages of volume 7 with Machi. He makes his "official" appearance in volume 9, when he meets Yuki. *He bears a striking resemblance to the boy Saki almost killed in preschool while trying to feed her a live newt. Whether this is coincidence or not hasn't been specified. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kenichi Suzumura (Drama CD only), ??? (2019 anime) *'English' : ??? (2019 anime) all information on Manabe Kakeru came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Kakeru_Manabe Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males